


Save that for Tomorrow

by ssJono



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, TFC, ish?, kissy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssJono/pseuds/ssJono
Summary: Neil felt like shit and looked like shit. It had been a long week but Andrew seemed to be enjoying the stubble on his face.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of inspired by a little headcanon I had so, hope you enjoy!

Neil hadn’t meant to look like shit. Walking into the Foxhole Court had never felt more of a chore on the last day of sophomore finals. His brain hurt and his hand was stiff and he was pretty sure his hair was more of a rats nest than ever before. He could see Matt and Dan looking at him as he slumped onto the couch in the lounge. Dan smiled at him, a reassuring grin that would normally have made him feel minutely better but instead he just rolled his head back and closed his eyes.   
“Is Neil asleep?” Nicky’s voice was loud enough to break Neil’s nap, so no matter had he been asleep he now wasn’t. Icy eyes fell on Nicky who held his hand up in surrender. Clearly he’d made a mistake and was seeing that now.   
“Don’t bother,” Andrew’s voice came from his side. Neil was almost surprised to see Andrew sat next to him, more impressive was him sitting down without waking him. His leg was pressed against Neil’s a simple gesture that wouldn’t be out of place on a cramped couch but with Kevin yet to make an appearance and Aaron keeping away it was just enough to break Neil’s mood. Instead Neil turned to Andrew.  
“I wasn’t going to do anything,” Neil snorted.   
“Sure,” Andrew nodded lazily.   
The door swung open and Kevin made his appearance with a deathly look on his face. Neil’s stomach sank as Coach followed Kevin into the room. Coach looked across his team and bobbed his head up and down and he looked at each of them. Through a smirk he said, “You look like shit.”   
“You haven’t had a week of finals okay?” Nicky pouted, “It’s been a long week.”  
“You are gonna really enjoy today then,” Coach grinned, “Come on you lot get geared up and get on the court we’re not done just yet.”   
It was much later when Neil caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He hadn’t been far wrong with how busted he looked. His hair which usually went with a casual mess was sticking up at the oddest of angles and the faintest shine of grease was forming. He grimaced as he ran his hand along his jaw the stubble prickling against his fingers. Normally he wouldn’t have even let it get long enough to be stubble but this week had been lax on personal hygiene besides the shower. Without meaning to his hand touched burn scar under his eye. Casting his mind back almost a year he thought of how the tattoo that was once there was long gone. Along with so much else he added.   
A knock rapped against the bathroom door and Neil opened it a crack to see Andrew standing there. Opening it wider he saw a carrier bag in his hand. Without a word he handed it to Neil. Arching a single eyebrow he looked inside the bag and saw a set of razors and shaving foam. A dry laugh left his lips and he looked back at Andrew.  
“That bad eh?”  
“Thought you might have forgotten to get some,” Andrew said though Neil didn’t believe him for a second.   
“You must really hate kissing me with this then,” Neil motioned to his face and Andrew shook his head. Stepping into the bathroom Andrew shut the door behind him. A click sounded as he locked it. Almost a year of this and Neil could feel his heart hammering in his chest. Andrew pressed his lips gently into Neil’s for a brief moment.   
It was almost like he was doing researched Neil noticed as Andrew’s eyes raked up and down Neil’s face before he reached up to hold Neil’s face in his hands. His touch was gentler than it had any right to be with the muscles on those arms but Neil didn’t care. This was where he was safe. Andrew leant into to whisper in his ear, “If you don’t shave then you are going to be much too close to 300% and we can’t have that just yet.”   
“You like it?” Neil gaped.  
“Like I said almost 300%,” Andrew said through gritted teeth. The hands left Neil’s face to slowly trail down his arms. Warm fingers clamped around his wrists holding them at his sides, an instruction and precursor for what was going to happen. Andrew wasn’t the same as he once was with touch but Neil couldn’t deny there was a certain warmth in his chest when Andrew was strict with him. Keeping his hands at his side Andrew’s fingers crept up to play with the hem of Neil’s tee.   
“What are you doing in there?” Nicky’s voice called from the other room. Neil expected Andrew to back up but his grip turned to iron on his shirt.   
“None of your business,” Andrew replied just loud enough to be heard beyond the bathroom. A squeal sounded that would undoubtedly yield repercussions later but Neil was too distracted to care. Andrew’s lips found his again, this time with a roughness that only meant one thing. Neil was going to have a good night, which after this week was needed.   
“Maybe save that for tomorrow,” Andrew said stealing the bag back from Neil’s hands. Neil couldn’t agree more.


End file.
